wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dramer
Physiology Dramer are a gray skinned, golden eyed, short and emaciated-looking species. They have sharp facial features, and teeth designed solely for tearing and ripping. While not lacking in physical strength, their birth-form is one that is not designed as well as other races. This is made up for the fact that Dramer have the inheritent ability to shapeshift - making their physical appearance as changeable as their mood. Dramer very rarely die a natural death, instead they can die from disease, or through more violent circumstances, when a Dramer dies, their bodies are burned. Through a process even they do not fully understand, a new-born Dramer rises from the ashes, and the cycle begins again. Personality The average Dramer is compulsive, obsessive, and soak in everything about their environment. Walking into a room, they could tell you how many books were on a bookshelf, what they looked like, who had written them, and what the title was. That being said, their people skills are sorely lacking, making them a target of prejudice outside of their homeland. Often regarded as cold, and emotionless, they find it difficult to connect on a personal level, and struggle to see the grey area in law and order. That being said, a Dramer keeps his or her word - and believes firmly all others should do the same. A Dramer means every word that comes out of their mouth, and will fight to the death if it means standing by it. While honor, privilege and general warrior society have little place in Dramer society, it is regarded as extremely shameful to go back on one's word - regardless of what was said. That being said, the Dramer can be sneaky individuals, and carefully word their language to avoid putting themselves out. Dramer are extremely intelligent, and ingenuitive. They use their mind and their magic to solve problems, and despise indecision and waiting. For an immortal race, the Dramer are not prone to waiting for a decision - if something must be done, they will do it. Culture Dramer flourish in barren regions, where their ingenuity and technological prowess comes into it's own. Using magic as a tool, they use their technological height to convert the land into something useful. They have no desire to fight over land, and instead take the land no one else wants. After it has been changed, however, it can make them a target for attack, but their intelligence have so far managed to repel any invasion force, bar nature itself. This is doubly so by their homeland - Rekkan - an almost impenetrable natural fortress. Dramer are anything but what they seem to be. Like the land they live on, they are forever changing. They are the prominent shapeshifters, and use both their malleable bodies and magic as tools to carry out tasks, and adapt to their usually inhospital environment. Dramer are most famous for turning the volcanic ash of their homeland into a shining black material called ebony. It is embedded deep into their culture, and is used in everything from jewellery, to fuel, to weaponry. Ironically, this material, so deeply engrained in their culture, is only found on Rekkan, and would not have been discover if they had stayed in their ancestral homeland of Dram. Dramer do not believe in any god in a traditional sense. Instead, they believe that the gods of other races represent something in the world. They do not follow the traditional Pantheon, and instead believe the gods are nothing more than ideas. They believe the only true mystical thing about the world is the consciousness they have inherited. The most intelligent of Dramer are believed to transcend their bodies, and disappear, leaving many Dramer to believe that they become part of the structure of the world around them. These Dramer ascend into Sainthood, where they are revered like the gods of other cultures. This has never been observed by an outsider, but what legends the Dramer have speak of their golden eyes glowing, and this golden light encasing their whole body, before being absorbed into the ground. Dramer value song, dance, poetry and the fine arts, as a way of recording history, rather than for it's own merits. Historical paintings, especially from the time of The Red War are extremely valuable. History, Legends, Folklore The Dramer have a long and assorted history with other races, but because of their isolationist nature, most of the history we have of them comes from their own legends and folklore. The Dramer value writing, art and music greatly, with information almost being currency, and so they record everything notable that happens. The Dramer originally lived on Dram, but during The Red War, fled to Rekkan, where they live now. The name of the island came from the man who led them to safety, Rekkan Remor. During the Dragon War, he was the first ever Dramer to transform into a Dragon, and turned into a giant stone statue afterward, which stands over the Narrowing, forever standing watch over the entrance to Rekkan. According to the Dramer, the universe was not made. It was consciousness that brought the world into being, and that in order to exist, the world needed to be observed by conscious beings, and without them, it would be dead. Therefore, because the universe needed them to exist, it created itself, to create them, so that they could create it. For non-Dramer, this is a difficult concept to grasp, and is often regarded as a "cop-out" by other races. The Dramer believe that they as a race originated when a shapeshifting Dragon named Kutaru fell in love with an elven woman by the name of Dray. The Dragon took on the form of the original Dramer, and taught Dray, the most beautiful of any elf who had ever lived, how to change her form. But as hard as she tried, she could not turn into a dragon. Kutaru, taking pity on her, granted her immortality in the hopes that she would eventually learn how to, and left. Dray, grieve-stricken, burned herself alive, and from her ashes emerged the first Dramer. This view of Kutaru contrasts greatly with the views of the Mhenurr and the Jarvah who believe that Kutaru was a phoniex, and his brother, Kustal, who cast him to the islands, was a dragon. One of the most famous legends they have is, of course, the "Transcendence", where a Dramer ascends into relative godhood. Only the most intelligent Dramer achieve this - beings almost unfit to walk the earth, they are so supremely intelligent. The most famous case of this was a Dramer named Valk Reddek, who is rumored to have finally figured out why the Dramer are reborn after death, disappeared into a golden light while writing it down. His servant found his journal and a pen, with the last words written on it being "I've done it. I've finally done it." This journal was stolen almost two hundred years ago, and has been lost ever since. The Dramer claim this is not religion, but fact - and whether it does or not, the Dramer classify it as such. Military and Magic The Dramer, while not warriors, are not strangers to war. Brought on them usually, they have time and time again repelled invasion from their lands. The most famous of these are called the Dragon-Mer - because of their extraodinary ability to shapeshift into a dragon. The larger a form a Dramer must shift into, the more difficult and exhausting it is. The Dragon-Mer usually die after the transformation, but not before whatever force that opposed them has been completely annihilated. Those who do not perish go on to become kings among the Dramer - the protectors of their kind. Among one of the many oddities of the Dramer is their specific breed of magicks - namely, kinect magick. Combining physical force with magick, it's mainly a form of advanced telekinesism with some difference. While telekinesis generally applies just to lift, Dramer tend to exploit many different directions in which to apply this force. The results range from striking metal without a hammer, to crumbling metal armor with people still inside. Like everything else, the Dramer utilize their shapeshifting ability in warfare, turning parts of their body into weapons, and armor. It takes great training to sustain massive changes to their bodies, and therefore, conventional weaponry and armor is used as well. Category:Races